


Truth Juice

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Timepetals Prompt, so much fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the TimePetals weekly drabble prompt: "Lust"<br/>It's a bit longer than just a drabble :D<br/>Un'beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Juice

The Doctor looked confused as Rose giggled over the Scrabble board. Clearly enough wine had been consumed, he thought as Rose looked up her face all flushed. This must be stopped! He reached for his glass of wine, and downed it one go and reached for the bottle to pour some more. Rose caught his eye and raised an eyebrow at him. He gave her an exasperated look, “Superior biology, Rose. Time Lords don’t get drunk and giggle!”

At this Rose, again, started giggling. Between hiccups of laughter Rose said, “That’s the third time you’ve said that this evening, Doctor. I think you are a bit drunk, superior biology be damned!” The Doctor looked askance at his wine glass, mulling over the amount he had drunk. There was a pleasant buzz in his head and he shook his head to clear it. He glanced at his tiles, and then back up at Rose. She was still giggling softly; his pink and yellow human who looked absolutely delectable in the soft light of the library. He was definitely drunk, as his thoughts were running amok in territories he rarely let them even saunter.

It was her turn on the board. Her tongue poked out from the side of her mouth, her brow furrowed as she contemplated her move. _Ahh, it’s the wine_ , he thought! _All these thoughts are not befitting a Time Lord! Lust is a sin! And she’s Rose! Your friend, your pink and yellow human! She is nothing but your love, and holds your hearts._ He groaned into his wine glass as he heard the sound of tiles falling.

He looked up to see Rose looking at him with a breathless look on her face. He raised his eyebrow, and she whispered, “Your love?”

_Oh crap I said it out loud, didn’t I? This is not wine! It is truth juice!_

Rose broke out of her reverie and laughed again, almost falling off the settee. “I said that out loud as well, yeah?”

Rose could only nod as the laughter would not stop. He sighed, grabbed her hand and pulled her across to him. With a squeak, she fell on him and his lips found their way to hers. There was no giggling for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't believe I wrote something 'G' rated for this prompt!  
> I'm still new to writing so any feedback would be much appreciated! <3  
> Come say hi on tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
